Pearl
Pearl is one of the members of Vox Tempest's Gang, made up of varying people who are loyal to him and serve as his protection. She is an avid patron of Maelstrom, like most of The Gang members. Appearance she's very big (i STILL picture fucking zarya only) History @ lyra come up with something my brain don't work In-game appearances * Pearl was first seen at Boombox's first night at Maelstrom. As he took to the dancefloor lighting various drinks on fire, she alone enjoyed his antics, and began to spin him around with rapid velocity. * When Miracle Belle instructed a member of her entourage, Vicarious Volition, to throw her drink on Tailor Wren, Vox rushed to intervene. As he grabbed Vicarious, her drink went flying, drenching several other patrons including Pearl. Pearl was ecstatic. * As the group made their way to Obleka Tower for the Toska Research and Development weapons expo, Pearl clapped a hand on Boombox's shoulder and told him he was looking good following the bath Arno Stern had given him. * Pearl was seen outside the Tower, along with other members of the Gang, enjoying some hot dogs and soda. * As Vox and Elsy Speck made their escape from the Tower in the Eternal Drift, Pearl used Boombox's rocket launcher to blow up the Toska ship pursuing them. * The night that Kaz Konnor came to Maelstrom, Pearl refereed the wrestling match that took place between him and Arno. As Terra passed out champagne bottles freely, Pearl grabbed one, shook it and ripped the top off, spraying champagne all over Kaz and Arno. * Pearl accompanied Vox on Kaneda Corral's ship to Sagi. Herself and Oatmeal came up with a ball-throwing game that gained huge popularity with the rest of the crew. * Pearl piloted one of the WIngs to Sagi, along with Shank. She helped the group fend off attacks from Fractures' Silverfish ships, and performed a shaky landing after suffering some damage herself. She comforted Shank as they anxiously tried to recover from the entire ordeal. * When the group took shelter at a Goodbutter Facility in the wheat fields surrounding Quon, Pearl stormed outside, where Vox and Arno were talking, grumbling about how she could no longer put up with Kaz. Vox offered her some whiskey from his hipflask which she gratefully accepted. * Pearl, Shank and Vox took the second watch overnight at the Facility, and the duo tried to teach Vox one of their favourite drinking songs. Arno yelled at them to shut up, to no avail. * Pearl remained with Vox, Arno and Shank whilst Boombox, Elsy and Kaz tried to tame the 'unicorns'. She watched, and predicted they were all going to die. * Before falling asleep at Red Tea's home inside of Quon, Pearl reassured Vox that herself and Shank would arrange themselves on both sides so as to keep their eye on him at all times, and to ensure his safety. She proceeded to fall asleep immediately and snored the entire night. * Pearl went along with Kaz and Vox to the poetry club in the Biscay district so as to attend the Convergence meeting. She was forced to endure the duo bickering over Vox's relationship with Tailor Wren. * At the meeting, Pearl introduced herself as 'Ruby'. She expressed some concern over the group's intention to incite a riot, asking whether any of them had ever actually been in a riot before. When they all reluctantly admitted they had not, she cautioned them not to rely too heavily on chaos. * That night, she sat with Vox at the poetry club performances, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. When Elsy showed up and told them how Shank had been taken, Pearl immediately stood up and announced she was going to find them, before leaving. * That night, she came back to Red Tea's apartment and told Vox how she had learned Shank was being kept on an Ochyl ship down at the Docks, which was scheduled to leave at the soonest available possibility. * Pearl went with the group to the Docks the following day. She instructed the group to split up, and walked away with Vox on her arm. He did his best to help them blend in as they assessed the situation by posing as a curious Sagi citizen. The two manged to slip inside the Docks whilst the guards were distracted by the sounding of an alarm, incited by something happening elsewhere in the city. * Vox managed to trick the Ochyl guards to allow himself, Pearl and Arno onto their ship so as to collect details on the prisoner - Shank - for Lyanna. Inside of the brig, Pearl remained silent and stared through the bars at Shank, trying to guess what they wanted the group to do. * After the gang managed to break Shank out of the Ochyl prison, they attempted to flee the Docks. As they did, Vox spotted Ashura Uzoh on a catwalk above them, and immediately took off after him, much to Arno's dismay. Arno paused to ask Pearl whether she could take care of Shank, to which she agreed. She offered to go find them a ship in order to escape the planet, but Arno refused, telling her they weren't leaving and to get to the Rattler. Pearl eyed him dubiously, but eventually agreed. * As Vox pursued Ashura, Ashura fired back with his own weapon. The shot went wide however, and ended up sending some pipes crashing down which smacked both Vox and then Pearl a few levels below. * Once Vox and Arno reunited with Pearl and Shank in a park near the Rattler, Arno asked Pearl to take care of Ashura, who was now unconscious and their captive. Pearl asked where they should go, and Vox suggested look for a ship. Pearl grew annoyed, having just come from the Docks. Vox apologised and asked them to just get to safety whilst himself and Arno tried get to the Rattler. Pearl ultimately picked up a park bench and chucked it through a cafe window, dragging Ashura and Shank along with her. * Once the Discovery Corps ships made it onto Sagi, Pearl was seen reuniting with Oatmeal and Blaze, alongside Vox and Shank. * On Kaneda Corral's ship, as the group traveled back to Phobos, Pearl joined in with Oatmeal, Blaze and Vox as they restarted their ball throwing game, the foursome hoping that Vox's horrendous efforts at playing the game would help cheer up Shank. Shank remained quiet and reserved at first, but eventually found themselves unable to hold back their amusement at their friend's utter physical ineptitude, and after a few day, began joining in. Category:Characters